<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torta Succoso by alivehawk1701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761342">Torta Succoso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivehawk1701/pseuds/alivehawk1701'>alivehawk1701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Just a bit of fun, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, but in the best way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivehawk1701/pseuds/alivehawk1701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just making dessert, typical night for a married Will and Hannibal, having the Crawfords over.</p><p>Or, Will is naked, all too happy to follow Hannibal's instructions, things get smutty, and Jack and Bella have the worst timing and catch them in the act. With some happy news of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torta Succoso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t a fan of dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not personally. Though the last time the Crawfords were over I discovered that Bella is very fond of torta pistocchi,” I reached around Will, pressing my lips to the side of his neck as I flipped the towel I’d recovered over my shoulder, “And I always aim to please my dinner guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never ask me if I want dessert,” he tilted his chin to the side, allowing me better access to the soft pulse at the warm skin of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have similar tastes,” I said, nuzzling my nose into his curls as I ran my hand down the bare arch of his spine, “Apart from your odd fondness for gummy worms,” my hand reached his round, already red ass which I slapped with a satisfied bite at his ear, “Which I will never understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “You’ve never even tried them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was standing nude in my kitchen helping, to a distracted degree, with dinner preparations. The Crawfords were indeed coming over and all the food, apart from the dessert, were ready for serving. Will, having taken the dogs for a walk, had graciously offered to help in preparations. After his shower I’d seen no reason for him to be clothed while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I retrieved the cake from the fridge and heard from over my shoulder, “Can I get dressed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” I answered, setting the dish down on the island for him to sprinkle with pistachios, “Not till you’ve finished your tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be here in half an hour, Hannibal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware,” I smiled, tilting my head in appreciation of his naked form. To be fair I had been naked last week. And I’d been working over the hot stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as he picked up one of my chef knives and started to chop the pistachos. Good boy. I took a deep breath as my hands reluctantly left him so I could remove my apron and retrieve the plate I would use for the cake.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I enjoy cooking. Clearly. Though cooking with a beautiful naked Will Graham was a new favourite activity of mine. The consistent low level of arousal that built into a persistent ache from deep within added a particular urgency to what was an already enjoyable though formulaic task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I checked on his work, “Finer,” I said, leaning over the counter again, “Near to the point of dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gorgeous lines of his shoulders, the curves of his thighs, all the way down to his bare feet braced on the floor as he chopped drew the very breath and life from my body. He was gorgeous. Even the faint flush over his collar bones made me want to bite into him, roll his rich flavour around my tastebuds until my eyes rolled all the way back into my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd to think that only a six months ago I hadn’t known the sounds he could make while we were together. Now they were an integral part of my orchestra. I could recall them at any moment; every moan, every sigh, every scream, all at my beck and call.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked and I diligently inspected the results of his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” I answered as he set the knife down, drawing myself back along his spine, the feeling of my clothes against his bare skin drawing a simmering heat from my chest as my eyes rolled shut, “You follow instructions so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do you need?” he asked as my hands clamped to either hip, pressing my hardening erection into the sweet and welcoming curve of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” I instructed him and he turned from the counter to press his bare chest into mine. His pupil blown eyes met mine and I inhaled deeply his earthy erotic scent, the tart taste of his sweat in the air around us as he kissed me through a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran my hand up his chest, over the thundering of his heartbeat, to his neck and watched as his mouth dropped open in small gasping breaths. I didn’t need to look down to know that his cock was hard between us. The strong scent of his precum, which I knew so well, permeated my kitchen. When I applied the smallest of pressure to his shoulders he sank to his knees, his back against my kitchen island as he worked at my belt and the zip of my trousers. I loved the ravenous and unapologetic way he sucked me off. His gift of empathy only enhanced the experience, I quickly learned. Born from a freedom he’d so desperately been seeking and had found in me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My cock was straining so hard against the confines of my trousers that when he freed it from it’s binds I groaned in relief as it slapped against my stomach, desperate for his mouth. And like the obedient boy he was, his tongue immediately met the hot flesh and licked a satisfying humming line from the base to the tip. Home, I thought, fingers running through his hair, I’m home here. If we’d had more time I’d fuck him against the kitchen counter. Then let him sit through dinner with the feeling of my cum dripping from his asshole. Knowing full well he’d pay me back. But this was all we had time for. An appetizer for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped, breath coming fast as he pulled me deep into the wet warmth of his mouth, taking my length with a growing comfort and ease. He knew exactly what I liked and with each thrust of my hips I felt him adapt and move with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” I shuddered, voice raspy and broken, “You take me so well, learned so fast,” I praised him. Which only made him hollow his cheeks, sucking perfectly as I slid in and out of him, at the mercy of his talented tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of my hands met the counter, thighs shaking too much to stand as he moaned around my cock thrusting deep into his throat. Oh god, Will, I thought, eyes sliding shut, then suddenly; footsteps. From the front. Scented the air quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal,” a voice said. Jack. Standing in the doorway of my kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will froze, his lips wrapped tightly around the head of my cock, one of my hands tangled in his hair. He wasn’t visible from where Jack was standing. All Jack could see was me from the waist up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your door was open,” Jack explained. In good spirits. A wide smile spread across his face. He always anticipated my meals with such joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” I breathed, glancing quickly downwards to see Will’s face red with shock, a droplet of saliva leaking beautifully from the corner of his mouth. I shifted to thrust deeper into him to stop the flow, struggling to keep my eyes from fluttering shut with pleasure as his tongue circled the overly sensitive flesh, “You’re early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know better than to not lock your doors,” Jack laughed and started to step forward, “You’re no longer naive to the seedy underbelly of--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” my hips shuddered with the effort it took not to thrust. Any attention I had left over was routed into keeping my face as serene as possible, even offering Jack a genial smile as my cock throbbed around Will’s lips, “Yes, of course you’re right. Though you know you are always welcome in my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, thankfully, looking around, “Where’s Will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has his hands full with a very important task,” I said, hand curling into Will’s hair, holding him in place as I allowed myself the smallest of thrusts, feeling my balls tighten as Jack held up a bottle of wine, “Please, bring the bottle to the table, I’ll be with you shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned and left the kitchen so I could finally trust in and out of Will’s throat. My head fell back as my legs began to shake, a groan ripping through and out of my chest. I pulled Will’s head back and met his eyes that were alight with enjoyment. Oh he would pay for this. He hummed with hunger and grabbed for my balls as I hammered into his throat, no longer able to hold back the wave of my orgasm that rose from the depths of the earth to greet us both. I whined and jerked forward once, twice, then halted as I was thrown back against the counter by the force of spilling my seed down his throat. He drank me. He gulped down my offering with greedy eagerness. When he had his fill he looked up to me, looking for a nod before releasing my spent cock from his lips with a gratifying pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great news!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not again. Christ. Why do I bother telling people when to come over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella stood in the doorway of my kitchen now, still wearing her jacket, her phone in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again a look down to Will to keep him on his knees, “News?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella, tears shining in her eyes, took one shuddering breath, almost a laugh and said, “I just got off the phone with the doctor,” she smiled beautifully, “I’m in remission!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Will immediately leapt to his feet, turning to face Bella with his own smile wide across his flushed face, “Bella, that’s amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, what-” Bella jumped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly pulled the towel from my shoulder and spread it over Will’s genitals. At the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What??” came the booming voice and Jack was suddenly back in the kitchen, scooping his wife up in his arms and spinning her around in the air before planting a kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only after setting her back on the ground, pressing his forehead into hers as they both tearfully laughed and held each other that his attention turned back to us, “What the fuck were you two doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only our own domestic bliss, Jack,” I said to him, putting my arm around Will who was tearful with the absorption of their emotions, then turned to Bella, “I’m so happy for you. For both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, who had only barely given any reaction to the scene in front of him said in his usual gruff yet pragmatic manner, “Put some goddamn clothes on, Graham, your husband went through a lot of trouble to make us a fine dinner,” he smiled at Bella, “And we have to celebrate.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had too much fun writing this an really hope that you enjoyed it. Bella is okay! Feel like I needed an uplifting fic, thought it would be mutual. I love people walk in at the worst times fics and may write another but this one took on a life of its own. Too often my fics end with a down note . . . Leave a kudos or a comment, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>